


My Sunset.

by TooMuchEffort



Series: Our Memories to keep. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eh., For an idea for a Non AU multific in my mind, M/M, Short one shot (Like really short), Something for anyone who likes my stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchEffort/pseuds/TooMuchEffort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally worked out what the sunset is, Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunset.

 

A sunset is a beautiful thing, is it not?  
  
Lowering itself into the depths of the earth after a long journey of tracing a path over blue sky, a soft watercolour backdrop becomes a contrast to the harsh, golden rays that the disc of yellow and orange threw down - revealing it's warmth to the lush greens and browns of the trees and undergrowth; as well as the grey structures mixed with rustic red slate tiles.  
  
I realise - standing upon cracks in cobbles where scores and marks scratched along the pale stone path; a ghastly reminder of a tragedy in an alleyway identical to hundreds of others...Illuminated in the rays of a slowly darkening sunset.  
  
I wonder - back to the conversations I would remember when a constant warmth was beside me; my own sun casting a protective glow over fragile bones and blood.  
  
I would remember our stories of what a sunset may look like. Deep in the night when we were disrupted only by the mumbling sound of a crickets song. the moon casting a silver glow as i lay beside you in wild heather and grass.  
  
Such silly, imaginative little stories they were.  
  
The wall gona and past our line of sight, nothing to disturb or interupt the beauty of that golden orb of life setting under the solitude soil that we have yet to touch, set foot on. A territory far beyond our reach, far from the grasp of humanities clutches.  
  
Hm...Maybe where the sun sets, is where paradise begins.  
  
My brown, leather shoes would barely make a sound aoart from a droning, repetitive but soft thuds against the path I have walked many times before, and will keep walking until i could walk no longer. The shoes would slowly scrape to a stop along the wounds in the cobble; the alley narrowed, closing in slightly but never losing the setting glow of daylight.  
  
This place...It looks so tranquil now.  
  
My eyes would glance up first at the still shattered window in disrepair since the tragedy, then down to the shards of glass that littered between the nooks and crannies of the floor below; reflecting the sharp angular rays into softer brush strokes as though it were a painting.  
  
Our conversations of the sunset were all wrong, Marco.  
  
My hand traced the wall, grimacing slightly as it flitted over a darkened patch that would make my stomach turn and toil and churn uneasily - the burn of bile catching in my throat as flashes of memory i would rather forget consumed my mind like the broken shards i dared step on.  
  
My eyes would close and my breath would shudder. When had it gotten so chilly? My pace would then slow to a standstill as the bustle of my home town continued ife as a meaningless bustle; the sounds becoming a quiet murmur that relaxed my pounding ear drums as i escaped reality.  
  
You know Marco, i figured out what a sunset really is.  
  
My fingers would chill as they flattened themselves against the roughly hewn walls you had leaned against so gently, as though you had sat down to take a rest like you usually would.  
  
My sun.  
  
My eyes opened. Back to reality. Back to my inevitable fate that set me on a course of destruction as soon as i donned a cape that many would fear to bear the burden of.  
  
Marco...You were my sun. And then - just like the warmth above my head - You had to set too.  
  
My sunset.  
  
But maybe...when i next see the sunrise. It'll be you pulling me up from reality.  
  
Until then. Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading.


End file.
